Wars Aftermath
by HideousZippleback
Summary: Wars are terrible for every side, but what is the consequence of war? When Dagur proclaims war against Berk and the legendary Dragon Riders, and his main target is to kill Hiccup, who will defend Hiccup from his long time enemy? Death!Fic. Rufflout.


**Ok so obviously I do not own HTTYD or anything related to it. (I wish I did). *This fic was moved from my older account LovesSnotlout to this one because I want to update only on this account (as of now LovesSnotlout is going to be inactive).**

* * *

><p>Berk was burning.<p>

Tongues of dying flame lapped hungrily at the once-green swath of trees that lay at the edge of the village. The ash of the burning trees fell quietly onto the bodies of fallen Vikings and dragons, friend and slave, with the moans of the dying piercing the humid ashen air.

The two armies, Berserk and Berkian, had ceased their fighting to take away the bodies of their fallen or dying, though the gods had seemed to favor Berk for once in this battle for they had lost barely thirty soldiers, human and dragon alike, but amongst the dead was Berk's own blacksmith, Gobber.

But something was wrong, very wrong, for the Berk Dragon Academy was missing a member.

"Did you find him Fishlegs?" a blond-haired Viking asked, her single braid looped carelessly over her shoulder which happened to be bleeding profusely.

"No, I'm sorry Astrid, neither has Tuffnut, but I will continue looking, don't worry," the large boy said nervously as he pressed a cloth to Astrid's bleeding arm. Astrid replied with nothing but a tense sigh, which shifted to a low snarl when Fishlegs pressed too hard on her arm. Fishlegs looked up worriedly at the sky which was quickly turning into a blanket of stars. _We better find him really soon, _he thought fearfully.

"Watch it," she snapped halfheartedly, as Fishlegs yet again pressed to hard on her wounded shoulder. With an overly exaggerated repositioning of her now bloody braid, Astrid walked away to find their missing member.

* * *

><p>He could feel the axe in his stomach. It hurt, by the gods it hurt so much. Oh why had he leapt in front of Dagur's blade? To show to his cousin that he was important?<p>

_Go away pain, _he thought groggily as he pressed his hand over the gaping hole in his stomach, which made him wince and gasp in pain as he felt how severe his wound was. When he pulled his hand away from his wound and put it in his narrow black-edged vision all he saw was a slick black substance. _So this is how it ends huh? Hope fighting Dagur was worth it… should've know I not to admire him as much. _As blackness threatened to take him over he remembered how he had ended up like this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, well, if it isn't the pipsqueak dragon tamer Hiccup. I wonder how you are going to fly that ugly black dragon without any legs huh?" the Chief of the Berserks asked Hiccup tauntingly as he prepared to sever the legs off of the chief-to-be. Just as Dagur swung his sword upwards, something huge and bleeding smashed into him, sending him reeling backwards in shock. <em>

"_What? Snothat? How dare you stop me from killing Hiccup, I must sever his pretty little legs from his scrawny body!" Dagur raged at the figure now towering protectively above Hiccup's nearly unconscious body._

"_Yes, Dagur, I dare to protect my friend from a madman like you, no matter the cost!" Snotlout snapped as he swung his sword towards the Berserk chief._

"_Ha, missed me!" Dagur taunted as he narrowly dodged another swipe and stab from Snotlout who now had moved away from Hiccup's body._

"_I don't think so, Daggy," Snotlout snarled as his sword cut a deep scar into Dagur's leg. Dagur responded with a growl of rage and with a swift lunge slashed his axe across Snotlout's leg. Snotlout cried in pain, but responded with such a vicious slice to Dagur's stomach that Dagur screeched and fell to his knee._

"_How…dare…you…" Dagur gasped as he collapsed onto his stomach, breathing heavily._

Humph_, Snotlout thought as he was about to turn around when he felt cold steel suddenly stabbed through his chest and he looked down in horror to see Dagur's axe buried halfway into his chest. _Damn, _he thought as he collapsed onto the now slick grass._

* * *

><p>Snotlout grimaced and with a depressed sigh started to let darkness take control. Just as the darkness reached out to him he felt something slide next to him and wrap its arms around his blood soaked waist, which forced him to moan in pain and faintly he heard somebody say, "No! No! No! Please don't die Snotlout, I can't lose you, you matter too much to me." At these distant words Snotlout looked up into the ice-blue eyes of Ruffnut.<p>

"Ruff…came to say goodbye to me, huh? Glad ta see you finally came to your senses and decided to…listen to my charm…eh?" Snotlout wheezed, his ice-blue eyes glistening with pain. As Snotlout smiled at Ruffnut half-teasingly, she noticed blood slowly trickling from his mouth to join into the swiftly growing pool of blood that surrounded him.

"Hang in there 'Lout, I'm going to get somebody just don't leave me, ok? Stay here, please…" Ruffnut started to turn away to find someone, anyone, who could help her friend when she heard Snotlout mutter something to her quietly.

"Ruff… did you ever love me? Could you ever have even loved me, even if I wasn't the Dragon Tamer? No…she never would… want me…who would anyways?" Snotlout's voice trailed off as his breathing slowed and with an unusually miserable sigh, Ruffnut watched his ice-blue eyes loss its luster and his once moving body stilled for the last time.

"Snotlout? 'Lout, come on wake up, please? Please…" Sobbing, Ruffnut collapsed upon Snotlout's dead body and cried until her eyes had no tears left.

"Yes, Snotlout I love you, and I will always love you. You would have made a great father… Goodbye, my love."

* * *

><p><em>Since that day, tales have been told to all Berkians of the ebony-haired hero who stood courageously against a chief far more skilled in combat than him, and how he saved their chief from an endless life filled of pain and the possibility of being useless to his tribe again. Villagers would talk for many years of the courageousness of the six Dragon Riders and how each played an important part in Berk's continued lifestyle; Hiccup befriending the deadly Night Fury, Astrid for her willingness to push Hiccup to the limits even in the most stressing of times, Fishlegs acting against his own fears to help his friends and Berk, and the twins for their steadfast loyalty even in the most trying of times, and, of course, Snotlout's selfless sacrifice of his life to save another's. <em>

_Now as we sit here at the ends of the five remaining Dragon Riders lives, we wonder what would have happened had Snotlout not sacrificed himself?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
